Paladin
:"The way of the Paladin: :To Learn :To Seek :To Do" "The way of the Paladin is to seek to know that which truly is. The Paladin strives to learn his own inner nature and that of others. The Paladin does whatever needs to be done to bring light to the world. Not for glory, not for gain, the Paladin becomes a Paladin because it is his will." (Rakeesh) A Paladin is a person of Honor. The more good deeds one accomplishes, the more abilities they have at their command - the most noticeable being a red or blue flame surrounding the blade of their weapon (which is traditionally a sword). Background The Paladin is the Goody-Two-Shoes of champions and the Dudley-Do-Right of defenders. This job is clearly not for everyone. If one is willing to be bold for no gold, risk their name without acclaim and campaign without gain, this could be the occupation for their emulation. A Paladin is a hero's hero (and he can have him). Frankly, Paladins constantly become involved in extremely dangerous quests like slaying Dragons, and rarely survive long enough (or earn enough) to purchase the all-important F.A.C.S. pamphlets.QFG2 Manual, pg Some call them "Do-Gooders", some call them "Knights of Nobility" and some call them "Cavaliers of Courtesy". Others just call them "Confounded Nuisances". There are many names for these unsung heroes who try to prevent injustices in the world and encourage harmony between living things. However, since modesty is an important quality for Paladins, they seldom become famous Explorers. Paladins uphold the virtues of goodness and are at one with the essential rightness of the universe. Paladins are not followers but leaders of their own destinies. Where the laws of the land and the rights of the individual are in conflict, the Paladin promotes what is "Good" rather than what is "Lawful". Paladins are seldom welcome in totalitarian countries. To become a Paladin you must be trustworthy, helpful, pure, and brave. (So most of you can bloody well forget it.) A potential Paladin is often watched by those who are already Paladins and is rewarded for his good actions by a formal presentation of a Paladin Sword. Through the acts of kindness, charity and heroism, the Paladin gains in his knowledge and understanding. Because the Paladin is in harmony with the peaceful power which pervades all, he gains certain abilities as he continues to do "Good". Paladins definitions by ingame characters "A Paladin is one who lives with honor and courage throughout life" Aziza "To be real hero here, you need to become Paladin." Uhura Basic rules 1. Do good deeds. 2. Don't do bad deeds. (Kicking cats is bad Karma.) Abilities The Paladin has special abilities and spells. Some of these are automatic; they occur from the natural radiant goodness of the Paladin. Thus, the Paladin can Sense Danger (the third ability a Paladin gains) whenever it is present in the area. Other abilities are more like spells, and must be consciously summoned from within by the Paladin's wishes. As a Paladin attains Honor, he gains new abilities by his good nature. Paladin spells do not draw upon magical ability. Instead they use the Paladin's natural energy, thus drawing upon to charge the spell. Also, if a Paladin gains the Heal ability (at 50 Paladin points) in Quest for Glory 3, he also gets 5 to his magic score and becomes able to learn spells, like Lightning Ball in Quest for Glory 3 and Glide, Frost Bite, and Aura in Quest for Glory 4. However, if the Paladin avoids learning any magic or keeps the magic under a certain amount of points the magic is points are taken from them in Quest for Glory 5, which uses a different system to seperate the magic and paladin abilities. ;Paladin Sword :This flaming sword is an automatic ability for Paladins. When a Paladin Sword is wielded in battle by a character with this skill, it is surrounded by a field of magical flame that increases the damage inflicted by the sword. This is the first ability a Paladin gains. ;Heal :This Paladin spell can be used on your Hero or an ally during combat. It draws upon Stamina, with the amount of healing proportional to the current Stamina value. This is the second ability a Paladin gains. In Quest for Glory III, gaining this ability as a Paladin comes with 5 in your magic score, if you don't have one already, allowing you to learn spells--Ball Lightning in Wages of War, but getting a wider variety in IV and V. ;Sense Danger :This automatic Paladin ability warns if a place contains dangers. ;Honor Shield :The Honor Shield creates a magical field which protects the Paladin from damage by the opponent's weapon. When invoked, it adds directly to your Hero's skill. This is the fourth ability a Paladin gains. QFG5 only ;Awe : The Awe spell lowers the attacker's morale, causing most opponents to flee or retreat. Only the fiercest of foes can resist this charm. This is the most powerful ability a Paladin can gain, and only the most honorable will ever attain it. ;Destroy Undead : The Destroy Undead spell emits a sphere of light, directly damaging undead creatures. ;Holy Strength :Holy Strength augments the Paladin's , increasing it proportionally to the current amount of Stamina points. This can greatly increase the Paladin's combat skill. Only a very honorable Paladin will achieve this ability. ;Magic Ward :The Magic Ward creates a barrier preventing magical offensive spells from affecting the Paladin. This spell must be invoked by the Paladin when in the presence of a Spellcaster or a magical trap. Each magical attack will lower the Paladin's Stamina while the Magic Ward is active. ;Peace :The Paladin Peace spell relaxes everyone in the area. This effect prevents most opponents from attacking unless they are attacked or once the effect wears off. This ability is gained by a Paladin with high Honor. However, attacking beings under the influence of this spell is a dishonorable act. ;Sense Aura :When a Paladin invokes Sense Aura on a person, he will receive a general impression of that person's feelings and thoughts. Though this ability requires very high Honor, it allows the Paladin to determine the trustworthiness of others.Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire manual., pg Other Definitions of a Paladin "The way of the Paladin is very difficult and lonely at times, for you must trust your own heart to know what is right, and not the judgment of others". (Rakeesh) "A Paladin must always listen not to others, but to his heart. Only by listening to his heart can the Paladin know what is right". (Rakeesh) "A Paladin travels where his conscience leads, quietly helping others with their needs. Not for glory, neither then for gain, good alone shall be the judge he heeds." (Omar) "A Paladin goes whereever there is need, and obeys only true justice and goodnesss (JaA'far) "A Paladin is one who lives with honor and courage throughout life". (Aziza ) Behind the scenes As detailed in Paladin Points, the Hero can become a Paladin at the end of QFG2 (all classes) or during QFG3 (fighter only). Behind the scenes *Paladins were first mentioned in QFG1 in the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to Be a Hero. *Apparently there was originally plans for the possibility of a paladin ceremony in QFGV. However this was replaced in the released game with the ability to switch classes upon import."By the way there isn't anyone in Mordavia to declare you a Paladin, but you are being watched. Should you comport yourself honorably in Mordavia, perhaps something interesting will happen when you reach Silmaria. Be sure to save your character at the end of the game. QFG4 Hintbook pg 15 As well as an inclusion of a importable Paladin character. *Paladin flames color may represent the flames different strengths and weaknesses, and abilities. Blue offers strong defense/healing benefits against undead enemies, demons, and cursed. While red is stronger in general, but leaves wielder with less defense. It is good against earth elementals. There is no way to switch between the colors in the games however, but maybe an option included in Hero-U. Both the Hero and Rakeesh are shown to wield red flames in QFG2 and blue flames in the later games. The Coles have said that in Hero-U different colors represent different styles of being a Paladin (Paladin sword (Hero-U)). References Category:classes Category:paladins